Finding Paradise
by xoxSmudgexox
Summary: AU. Dark is a 15yo sex slave that is forced into slavery at a young age. When Emiko goes to the Slave Market to buy a birthday present for Krad, she accidentally ends up spending a lot of money to purchase what she didn't know was a sex slave. Not only does Krad not own slaves, he's completely against slavery. How will he deal with the teen when Dark moves in with him? Rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Warning: IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI (BOY/BOY) ****DO NOT READ!** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Title: Finding Paradise  
Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of the characters.  
Rated: M for language, sex, violence, and slavery.  
Pairings: Krad/Dark, Satoshi/Daisuke**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The rain poured down heavily onto the dark, cold city streets of Azumano. It was unusually quiet for a Friday night, even for a rainy one, as people hurriedly scampered through the city and into their homes. Even the clubs had closed for the night, but the bars were open and in full swing, welcoming anyone who wanted or needed a drink.

A small purple haired boy named Dark wandered aimlessly through the wet streets, looking for any place to hide from the storm. Bars, restaurants and convenience stores wouldn't allow him inside because of his age and homeless appearance, sending him back out into the rain. So he continued wandering, only wanting a dry place to sleep for the night.

Dark had no home, no parents, and nobody really seemed to care what happened to him or even notice that he existed. Azumano was full of homeless people, adults and children alike, and there were very few who cared for either of them.

Dark walked past one of the city's most popular bars, turning into the alley next to it that he frequently visited, dragging his dirty stuffed rabbit toy along with him. The owner of the bar would normally throw away perfectly good food. Or if the man saw him outside, he'd give the small boy any leftover food that hadn't been thrown in the trash yet. But the door was closed and the lights were off in the back that usually lit up the alleyway.

The side of the wall along the bar was dry and safe from the rain. Dark sat down next to the dumpsters along the wall and curled up on the concrete with his stuffed rabbit, using it as a pillow.

"Goodnight, Wiz…" he smiled, snuggling his face against the soft fabric. The rain continued to pour, making a quiet, calming lullaby for the purple haired boy, helping him sleep soundly despite the chilling wind that gently blew through the alley.

* * *

"Man, see what the hell you did…" A short, blonde man stumbled out of the backdoor of the bar, pushing his friend angrily, "I told you not to start a damn fight with that guy about those women. You got us kicked out and now we're not getting laid tonight. Thanks to you, dumbass."

Dark stirred awake when he heard voices from the back door of the bar. He sat up and glanced over a few cardboard boxes to see two men drunkenly stumbling down the alleyway towards him. He gasped softly and ducked back down, trying to hide from them.

"Yeah, yeah," the other man, a taller brunette, said, kicking his way past the trash and boxes in the alley. "It's not like we were gonna get laid anyways. We've been in and out of bars and clubs all week." He stopped by the dumpster and unbuttoned his pants.

"Hold on, I gotta piss."

When the man came to stand over the corner of the dumpster, Dark scrambled to get to his feet, grabbing his stuffed toy before stepping out into the middle of the alley. He turned to stare at the man who had jumped surprise, backing away only to run into the smaller blonde man.

"What the hell!?" The brunette yelled in shock as the boy ran past him.

"Whoooa," the blonde smiled as the boy bumped into him, putting his hands on Dark's shoulders, "What are you doing out here, little man?" His smile was full of malice and Dark pulled away quickly in fear, holding his rabbit toy close to him for comfort.

The brunette zipped his pants up and turned to his friend, "Check it out, Carl… It's a kid." The man said, raising his hands slowly to try to convince the boy he wasn't frightening. "Sure is cute…"

The blonde nodded, stepping forward and reaching out to feel the boy's purple locks. Dark jerked away, his eyes wide in distress as the men moved closer to him. The brunette groaned, with a small grin on his face as he turned his head to his friend, Carl.

"I haven't had a woman in weeks… and I bet we could get a good sell off of this one at the slave market as well…" The brunette, Brian, said as he continued to hold his hands out to the boy.

Carl nodded in agreement, "Maybe we could play with him for a while. Keep him for a couple months, you know?" When the blonde was close enough, he reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, making Dark squeal and attempt to pull away.

"Stop, please! Leave me alone!" The men looked at each other for a moment, grinning as the same thought went through both of their minds.

"Cute face and voice! This kid's the genuine article, we could make a fortune off of him!" Brian smiled and grabbed hold of the boy's other arm, causing Dark to drop his stuffed toy. He pushed Dark onto the ground to hold him still before grabbing the rabbit and tossing it out of Dark's reach, towards the front of the alley.

"We just need to train him before we sell him or we won't get very much." Carl said as he brought his elbow down hard onto the boy's temple, knocking him out. If they were going to carry him through the city, they couldn't have the kid kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Chill out, Carl," Brian said as he picked the boy up and carried him bridal style, "Stop getting so excited about selling him. Let's just enjoy him first."

That was normal in Azumano. Slavery, especially sex slaves were all the rave. Disgusting people would find homeless kids everyday and take them home, abuse them and turn around and sell them for a large profit. The unconscious boy had no idea the kind of humiliating, terrifying, and painful childhood he was about to experience.

* * *

**=To Be Continued=**

**Thank you for reading everyone! I had this story up years ago, but wanted to take it down and rewrite it. For everyone who messaged me asking for this story back over there years, here you go! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to repost this. I hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. 6 Years Later

**Warning: IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI (BOY/BOY) DO NOT READ!** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Title: Finding Paradise  
Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of the characters.  
Rated: M for language, sex, violence, and slavery.  
Pairings: Krad/Dark, Satoshi/Daisuke**

* * *

Chapter 1: 6 Years Later

* * *

The Azumano Slave Market was a bustle of energy as people came and went through auction after auction, yelling out prices and competing with others to get their perfect slave. It was around noon and the sun was bright and uncomfortably hot, beaming down on the many slaves that stood on the stages so that they could be seen when being auctioned off.

Brian and Carl pushed through the crowd of people, pulling the 15 year old Dark along roughly by the leash that was attached to the collar around the boy's neck. It had been 6 years before they finally decided to get rid of the kid, eventually burying themselves in so much gambling debt that they needed to sell him to help pay it off. Luckily for them, Dark's looks and age would cost a lot more than a normal sex slave.

The headmaster of the Sex Slave section of the market, a giant of a man, turned to see the two men approaching with Dark following closely behind. He scratched at his large beard in thought, a grin on his face as the men walked up to him.

"Afternoon, headmaster," Brian greeted, pulling Dark to stand in front of him, "We need to sell him. How much can you give us?"

The large burly man stared down at Dark's small form. The boy was most certainly a rare one. Naturally purple hair and bright ameythst eyes. He was young and thin, but a cute kid nonetheless. He would most certainly sell for a lot. But as with anything, the headmaster knew that if he showed too much interest, the price would go up. And this boy could make an amazing profit for him if he was bought at a lower price from the two men that brought him there.

"Hmm… He's scrawny. Looks weak. Take his shirt off so I can check how many scars he has."

Carl stripped the boy's shirt and turned him around, giving the headmaster a 360 view. "We've taken good care of him. He has no scars anywhere on his body, we can assure you that."

The headmaster huffed, glancing over the boy's extremely thin frame. "He doesn't look well fed. And he's pale, but I guess he might sell easily. I'll give you $1,000 for him."

The two men's faces almost dropped in horror. Was this guy serious? "Are you kidding me? He would sell for way more than that and you know it!"

"Look, I need to make money too. And in this condition, the kid is only worth a max of $4,000," the man shook his head and he gave Dark one last look with an uninterested expression. "The best I could do is $1,500."

Brian and Carl looked at each other, contemplating the offer. "$2,000," Brian spoke up. They needed the money and at this point, they would take anything. The kid was getting expensive and they couldn't afford to feed him anymore. He had to go, even if the price was lower than they wanted.

The headmaster had a thoughtful face on as he stared at the ground. "Alright, $2,000 it is." He turned to his assistant, "Take these men to the payout section and make sure they're paid, and see them off." His assistant nodded and escorted the men to the front of the Slave Market selling area to be paid.

"Stupid fools," the headmaster grinned as he placed a hand on Dark's back, leading him to the stage he used for his most important sells. "You're the rarest slave I've seen in all my years! I'm going to get a good fortune off of you!" The man grinned from ear to ear, roughly patting Dark on the back before jumping up onto the stage and pulling the thin, light boy up with him.

"Gather 'round, folks! We got a rare bird selling today, we'll start the bidding at $8,000!"

* * *

"Mom, can we pleeease just hurry up already? You know how I feel about slave markets!" Daisuke Niwa whinned as his mother, Emiko dragged him through the crowd.

It was their neighbor, Krad's birthday and over the years, Krad had become like a son to Emiko. She wanted to get him a present and she knew he was single and had no woman to feed and take care of him. She figured a good, hardworking slave would be able to take care of him. She did worry about him often, just like any mother would.

"Oh hush, Dai. It's Krad's birthday and I'm getting him a present. He needs company and someone to take good care of him, you know that." Emiko said cheerfully, ignoring Daisuke's long, exaggerated sigh.

"Oooooh look over here! These slaves are so adorable!" She squealed, running towards the crowd that was currently in a bidding war for the boy on stage.

"Uhhh… Mom?" Daisuke said nervously, stopping at the sign behind the crowd. "Mom... Um.. Mom!"

"We'll start the bidding at $8,000! Do I hear $8,000?"

"$8,000 here." One man called.

A woman raised her hand, "$8,500."

Daisuke ran up to his mother, grabbing her arm and shaking it violently. "Mom, we CANNOT be in here!"

"$9,500 for me!" The crowd started getting excited as numbers were being called out by the second.

Emiko hushed him, staring at the purple haired boy on stage that was currently being auctioned off. His face was downcast with an emotionless expression, almost like he was so sad that he looked empty inside. Not to mention how thin he was! That poor boy… "Look, Dai. That boy can't be much older than you…"

"$11,000 here." Another man said.

Daisuke shrugged and continued shaking her arm, "Yeah that's great, but Mo-"

She grabbed her son's cheeks in one hand, squeezing them together to make him be quiet as she listened to the bids around her. "Can you believe how high the bids are!? That's outrageous!"

"$11,500!"

"No, I want him! $12,000!"

"$13,000!"

"Well I say $20,000!" Daisuke stared in horror and embarrassment as his mother's voice boomed through the crowd, making everyone turn to look at her. Emiko smiled brightly as the boy's pale face looked up slightly to see who she was. It was the first time he'd moved besides blinking since she started watching him.

"Mom, have you completely lost it! Listen to me!" Daisuke begged. He knew that when she was committed to doing something, even trying to convince her of anything was a complete waste of time and energy. But she needed to know what section of the market they were in.

"Ahh! $20,000, thank you ma'am! Do I here $21,000?" The headmaster continued, trying to amp up the crowd.

An older man raised his hand for $21,000 and Emiko quickly came forward, yelling, "$30,000!" She really wanted this kid. He was extremely unique and she knew the higher she went, there would be a less chance of someone trying to outbid her.

The headmaster called for $31,000 but no one answered; some even started to walk away. And that was it. The headmaster sealed the deal and announced Emiko as the winner, making the woman beam with joy and jump up and down ecstatically.

"Congratulations, Mom. You just bought your first sex slave." Daisuke said, crossing his arms and shaking his head in disappointment. Emiko spun around with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Wha…"

Daisuke laughed at her speechless expression, "Oh man. Dad is going to kill you for spending so much money on a slave. Way to go, real proud of you."

Emiko punched Daisuke's shoulder hard enough to make the boy yelp, scowling at her in irritation. Emiko scratched her short brown hair in thought. Crap… She'd really just bought a sex slave? What was she going to do now? "Hey, don't tell Kosuke or Krad… I'm uhh… I'm sure Krad will take good care of this boy all the same!" She grinned, unsure of her own statement.

"Here you are, ma'am. He's a good catch, if I do say so myself!" The headmaster said, handing Emiko his leash. "We take cash, checks, credit and debit cards. My assistant will escort you to the front where you can pay. Thank you for coming by, enjoy him while he's young and spritely!"

Emiko cringed a bit at the headmasters words before turning to the purple haired boy in front of her. "Look at him, Dai… Oh my gosh, he's just too adorable!" She exclaimed, raising his face up to look at her. "Oh my… His eyes are violet. They match his hair! How cute!"

"Yeah… Most sex slaves are very attractive… I'm not gonna be apart of this, I'm going home." Emiko waved the red head away before motioning for Dark to follow her. She felt silly holding his leash, but she supposed that maybe it was necessary until she could get him back to Krad's.

The boy shivered from the cold breeze that hit the market, lastly only a few seconds. Emiko noticed this and pulled off her jacket, wrapping it around him. She still had a sweater on underneath and it was enough to keep her warmed up until they got hom. Dark had been wearing a sleeveless shirt and she could only imagine how cold he must be, seeing as it had snowed earlier that day and was planning on snowing again later that night.

As they stopped at the payout section, Dark felt it was disrespectful to continue walking in silence without at least politely introducing himself first. He had been beaten several times for impoliteness. He may not have scars, but bruises never leave permanent marks.

Dark bowed politely when Emiko finished paying and turned back to him, "Thank you for buying me, Master. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I serve you well."

Emiko almost squealed with absolute joy at hearing the sound of his voice. "Ohhh can you be any cuter! Krad is just going to love you, I know it!" She said bouncing up and down happily. "I'm not your master, cutie pie! I'm buying you for a friend of mine! He's going to take good care of you, I promise. Alright? Let's hurry and get you home before he gets off work!" She linked her arm with his and pulled him along, eager to get him back to Krad's house.

* * *

Dark kept his head down as Emiko led him into the large, very expensive looking house.

"Here it is! Your new home!" Emiko announced as they stepped inside. The house was dark and very quiet, and there was no car in the driveway. "I guess Krad's not home yet. But that's alright! We can get you nice and cleaned up so that you look great when you two first meet!"

She brought Dark over to the hallway bathroom, turning the shower on to warm and closing the curtains. "Make sure it warms up good, then get in and wash up. I'm going to get some clothes from Krad's room. Don't take too long!" She said, giving him a sweet smile before leaving the bathroom.

Dark scratched his arm nervously as he gazed around the well decorated bathroom. He'd never been in something this nice before and he could only imagine what this "Krad" person must look or be like. Someone this rich had to be fat and probably extremely ugly, and Dark cringed at the thought of belonging to another disgusting, dirty, foul master again. It made him sick to his stomach and brought tears to his eyes. Thankfully, he was alone, so he could finally cry.

* * *

"Here we go!" Emiko said, pulling a large green shirt over Dark's head. She had found a black pair of boxers that fit quite well, come fuzzy orange socks that she'd bought for Krad last year, and the large green shirt. The boy looked so cute she could hardly stand it!

"You're so adorable! His clothes are pretty loose on you though, aren't they? Hmm… We'll have to get you some new clothes tomorrow." She rubbed his back gently with a smile before hooking the black studded collar around his neck.

Emiko walked back out to the living room to find a pen and paper to leave a note for Krad, with Dark following closely behind her. She stopped by the house phone on the side table next to the sectional couches, "Go ahead and sit down." Dark obeyed quickly as she began writing her note.

"Dear… Krad. Happy Birthday, here's your present from the Niwa's… Take care of him and… give him a good name… Love… Emiko, Daisuke, Kosuke and Daiki… There!" She nodded, approvingly, walking over to Dark and putting the paper securely in his hand.

"When Krad comes home, you give this to him, ok?" Dark nodded and watched her walk to the hall closet, pulling out a thick, white blanket. Geez, everything in this house was white. White sofas, white carpet, white painted wood furnitures… Dark was scared he was going to me something up being in a place so neat and perfect.

Emiko wrapped the blanket around Dark and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'm going to turn off the lights so he'll be surprised when he finds you. Just lay down and take a nap, alright?" She smiled and ruffled Dark's soft purple locks. "He'll be home soon, don't worry!"

And with that, she turned off the living room lights and walked to the front door, locking it from the inside before leaving. She sighed heavily as she walked across the street to her own house. She sure hoped that the boy didn't try to escape or anything. Shrugging, Emiko figured everything would work out perfectly. She couldn't wait to see Krad tomorrow!

* * *

Krad Hikari fiddled with his house key, trying to hurriedly unlock the front door so he could escape from the cold, swinging the large door open and closing it quickly behind himself. The winter weather was getting a lot worse than it had last year, and it was snowing heavily outside at the moment, piling up quickly.

Krad shivered and pulled off his hat and gloves, tossing them at the foot of the staircase that was right there when you walked in, before flipping on the hallway and living room lights that were off to the left of the staircase. He kicked his shoes off happily and shrugged off his thick, heavy winter jacket, tossing it onto the couch and clicking his answering machine to listen to missed messages.

It had been a long day at work and he was in serious need of a beer. Being the Chief Marketing Officer of the biggest security system corporation in the city was not an easy job, and everyday, he'd come home needing to have at least one or two drinks to relax. He walked to the kitchen as he listened to the many random messages left on his machine, grabbing a beer from the fridge before walking back to the living room.

As he began to undue his tie, he noticed something moving on his couch… Something… Underneath his jacket? "What the hell…?" He set his beer down slowly, staring at the moving article of clothing in shock as he approached it with caution. Had an animal gotten into his house? Maybe rats? _Oh god, please do not be rats..._His mind whispered desperately.

"Uhn…"

A quiet moan came from underneath his jacket and Krad reached down, slowly lifting the jacket just enough to see what was underneath.

"What…?"

* * *

**=To Be Continued=**

**Please read and review, thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
